Winnamon Buns
by SageK
Summary: Winn Schott Jr. owns a bakery called Winnamon Buns (named for a comment made by his buddy Mon-El the first time he tried Winn's Cinnamon Buns). Kara Danvers is a customer he has a crush on…and, unbeknownst to him, she returns the feelings. Only Kara thinks WInn and Mon-El are a couple and Winn thinks Kara and Jimmy are….
1. Chapter 1

As always, the smell as she entered the cute bakery/cafe made Kara's mouth water. She'd stumbled upon Winnamon Buns her first day in National City and it had been a part of her morning routine ever since. Breathing deeply, her eyes landed on the display case that contained the daily specials. Sure, she might get a couple of cinnamon buns every day, but she often liked to try the more fanciful creations as well.

"Morning, Kara," Winn, the owner, called out with a smile as he finished helping another customer. "We've got a few Maple Bacon Bars left, if you're interested."

"Oooh, you know me so well, Winn!" she laughed, eyes landing on the aforementioned bars. "Can I get…."

"Two of those, two sticky cinnamon buns and a medium caramel mocha latte, extra sugar?" he rattled off with a grin that made her flush.

Looking from Winn to her friend James, she asked, "Am I that predictable?" The two men shared a terrified look and she pouted until Mon-El, Winn's partner, spoke up.

"You are, but don't worry, some people find that adorable," he said, coaxing the coffee maker to life. "James, man, what can I get for you?"

"Snickers Iced Coffee today," James decided. He liked to try the specialty coffees and he enjoyed the candy bar themed ones. "Also one of the custard/boysenberry jam filled doughnuts and a Cinnamon Raisin Bagel with cream cheese."

They chatted for a few minutes before Kara and James had to head to work. As they left, they heard Winn yelp when Mon-El snapped a dish towel against his ass. The shorter man retaliated by flinging a handful of sprinkles.

With a sigh, Kara hooked her arm through James's. "Why do I always fall for guys who are taken? Though the fact he and Mon-El are sooo cute together makes it sting a little less…."

* * *

"So are you ever going to ask her out or are you just going to moon over her forever?"

Winn tossed Mon-El a glare. "Yeah, cuz I'd have a chance, given that, on top of looking like that, her boyfriend is a really great guy? Thanks, but I'll keep what's left of my dignity."

Mon-El slid a tray of Nutella Beignets into the display case. "They're not dating," he said confidently. "Last week, when I was out with Jenny...or was it Rachel...No, Brooke! Definitely Brooke. I ran into James and his girlfriend Lucy at a club. He and Kara are BFF's, like us."

Winn gaped at his friend. "Are you kidding me?"

"Cross my heart! Ask her out already. I think she likes you."

While he didn't know if that was true or not, Winn had to smile. At least he had a chance now!

"I'm going to make some of those National Nanners Fried Doughnuts she likes so much for tomorrow…."

"Atta boy! The way to that girl's heart definitely goes through her stomach. Wooing via pastry is a good plan."

Chuckling, Winn turned to the door as the bell tinkled, ready to greet a new customer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I guess this place must be good," Alex mused, noting the lines of customers crowding the small bakery. It was a cute little shop and the small rainbow sticker in the corner of the front window had been welcoming.

Beside her, Maggie chuckled. "Well, school just let out. I think there are a lot of kids just looking for their sugar/caffeine fix."

True enough. There was definitely a pack of high school aged girls clustered around the counter, vying for the attention of the tall model standard barista. At the other end of the counter, a nice looking shorter man (Winn, according to Kara) was handling the rest of the customers.

Unsure of the protocol for this, they waited in line until they reached the front. Fortunately, some of the crowd had left by then. "Hi, I'm Alex and this is my fiancee, Maggie. We're here for a cake consultation."

Winn's blue eyes brightened and he gave them a broad grin. "Hi...and congratulations! Of course, we can have a seat at one of the tables, chat a bit about what sort of cake you see for your big day."

As he spoke, a young teen emerged from the back, tying an apron around his waist. "Carter, just in time, Man. You hold things down here and keep an eye on Mon-El while I help these nice folks, okay?" The boy nodded in response and Winn snagged a towel to wipe his hands as he addressed Alex again, "Can I get either of you anything to drink?"

Minutes later, they were settled at a small table by the windows, coffees and a small plate of thumbprint cookies between them.

"My sister can't say enough good things about this place," Alex mentioned as Winn pulled out a small tablet. "Kara comes in every day."

Interestingly enough, a faint blush crept up the young man's face. "Oh, you're Kara's sister? She's great. Just...super."

Aw, he was an awkward puppy.

"This cookie is incredible," Maggie retorted and Alex noted that two had already disappeared from the plate.

Another good sign.

"Thanks," Winn said brightly, tapping at his tablet. "So, did you have any ideas about flavors you're interested in or would you like to go over all the options?"

"That's a good plan," Winn said with a genial smile. "Honestly, a lot of people come in with their hearts set on a particular cake and still want to go through the list, see the portfolio. When's the big day?"

"June 23rd," Maggie informed him promptly. "Is that enough time for a cake? Those wedding shows on TV all make it seem like plans are made a year in advance or last minute."

"You're fine," he chuckled. "That's more than enough lead time and I've got no other bookings that day. Is the venue local?"

Alex nodded. "We're having the wedding and reception at the public gardens." It was a popular spot for weddings from May to October and had designated areas for such things.

"Beautiful place," the baker enthused. "I've faltered there before, nice set up. So...let's talk cake. Anyone have a favorite?"

"Tiramisu?" Maggie asked hopefully and Alex rolled her eyes fondly.

"For a wedding cake?" She said in amusement. "I always think vanilla when I think of a big wedding cake."

"There are lots of ways to go, none of them wrong," Winn offered. "You could have a tiramisu tier."

That perked Maggie up. "Go on."

"Not all the tiers need to be the same flavor," he said and Alex was pretty sure she'd hknown that. Why did planning a wedding make things like that just fly out of her brain? "So, if you wanted a vanilla base, a Tiramisu s middle and an espresso top, that would work...or any combination really. It's your day."

Alex let her eyes wander down the menu options. "A lot of this looks good."

He grinned. "You know, we're doing a tasting event here on Friday evening. If you want to stop by, you can sample a lot of options," Winn offered. "It's more of a social event, I think Kara and James are coming. Of course, if you'd rather a more private sitting we can arrange…"

"We'll be here Friday!"

Who would put off trying cake?

* * *

Only a ½ hour into the cake tasting and Winn was ready to declare the event a success. He'd been hoping to bring in some new customers (and let his regulars taste some less common flavors) and he'd seen a flood of new faces. They'd booked several birthday cakes and had 4 new bridal consults.

He was glad he'd baked more than he'd anticipated serving.

"I like this one."

He'd just set down a tray of assorted lime cakes with coconut buttercream frosting and pear ca=new with honey buttercream when Alex Danvers popped up at his elbow, thrusting a small plate (and a half eaten sample) at him.

"Alex!" Kara chided. "Don't just jump at him like that.

The elder Danvers was unapologetic. "I wanted to tell him before he disappeared or got grabbed by someone else.

Tablet in hand, Winn noted, "So...Vanilla bean cake with a layer of berries and cream, topped with vanilla buttercream?"

"I still want the tiramisu tier but if the bottom and top are that, I'm happy," Maggie agreed before snagging a Banana/Pineapple sample.

"Three tiers, the design we talked about and now we've got flavors...Ladies, you have a cake!" He said, then his eyes ticked to the side and he sighed. "Excuse me...Carter's along over there, gotta go find Mon-El."

He'd rather stay and chat with Kara, but this was his business. "Where's Mon-El?" Winn asked as he slipped behind the table, grateful to see the sample trays weren't completely empty.

"He went out back to get more cakes, but Imra went to help, so….," Carter trailed off, shrugging and wrinkling his nose.

Winn groaned. "I'll be back."

Thankfully the wayward doh were only making out and not doing anything that violated health codes in his kitchen and they all quickly emerged baring fresh trays of treats.

"Do you cater for companies," a stunning brunette asked, nibbling on a chocolate cake with cappuccino buttercream. "I would so put in a standing order for a dozen of these for the CatCo Megan department every morning."

"I told you this place is great," James said, appearing and sliding an arm around the woman's waist. "Lucy, meet Winn. Winn, my girlfriend, Lucy Lane."

While Winn was startled silent, Lucy laughed. "I should be mad at you for enabling this one's sweet tooth...but wow, these are incredible."

"I'm glad you're enjoying everything," Winn said, still recovering from the fact that Mon-El had been right about James having a non-Kara girlfriend. "And sure, we could have an order ready for pick up each morning. I assume you're wanting cupcakes and not a dozen whole cakes?"

Lucy laughed prettily. "Sorry. I was actually wondering about the potato doughnuts." She pointed to a slightly less ravaged tray. "I love the density. Most doughnuts feel like empty calories. Those seem like they're actually filling."

They chatted about the doughnuts for a while before he was drawn off by another new customer.

* * *

By the end of the night, most of the crowd had dissipated. Winn, Mon-El and even Carter were still taking down a few final orders and she was Winn sigh with relief when he finally tucked his tablet away.

"Tonight was a hit!" She said and Winn gave her a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, we're gonna be busy," he said, but Kara could hear the pleasure in his voice. "Hey, thanks for referring your sister."

Kara glanced over to where Alex and Maggie were chatting with James and Lucy over a mostly empty tray of pecan cakes. "I wouldn't be surprised if they send their co-workers by. They're both in law enforcement."

Winn chuckled. "I do make a killer doughnut."

A kitchen towel landed on his head as Mon-El teased, "Your jokes are terrible!"

The pretty brunette with his slapped Mon-El's arm as Winn shrugged off the towel. "Keep him in line, Imra!" He said easily and earned a salute from the woman as the pair disappeared into the kitchen. "You know, I think he's finally met his match."

His statement made Kara frown in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Chucking a thumb toward the back, Winn said, "I kinda though he'd never settle down, but Imra seems up to take him on."

After a moment Kara blinked. "Oh! Oh my gosh, I thought you two were together!"

Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth, embarrassed that she'd said anything, but Winn merely chuckled. "Nah...a lot of people assume that for some reason. He's a ladies man and me...well, I'm better with cakes than flirting."

"I know," Kara agreed, then shook her head. "I mean, flirting is hard. I always say the wrong thing or get called away for work."

He nodded. "Plus a lot of dating happens at night and I get up very early so...my idea of a wild night is Chinese, Netflix and early bed."

"Lunch dates get a bad rap," she mused. "Lunch is great. Or brunch, cuz then you have the option of breakfast or lunch."

"Kara...and you can say no, of course, but...would you like to have lunch some time?" Winn asked, tongue poking out to wet his lower lip nervously.

A broad smile spread across Kara's face as she nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that, Winn. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Across the room, James smiled and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Mon-El.

 _He asked her._

James was the only one who understood when a loud cry of ," Whooo, finally!" Echoed from the kitchen.


End file.
